GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam
The GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam is a mobile fighter featured in the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It was built by the nation of Neo Japan for the 13th Gundam Fight and piloted by the series' main protagonist Domon Kasshu, as well as occasionally his partner Rain Mikamura. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed by Dr. Mikamura, the Shining Gundam is equipped with two beam swords, two forearm mounted cannons known as "Shining Shot", head mounted vulcans, shoulder mounted machine cannons, and the signature "Shining Finger" technique. This attack focuses heat into the Gundam's hand, which causes it to glow green and allows it to easily crush the head of an enemy Gundam. It contains an Emotion Energy System, which if given enough input allows the Gundam to power up significantly, allowing it to channel the Shining Finger energy into one of the swords, creating a Shining Finger Sword, which is large and powerful. As the Shining Gundam does not carry a physical shield, the defensive capabilities of the Gundam rely on Domon himself. Normal Mode This form is the default mode of the Shining Gundam. It is used when Domon is fighting another opponent without the use of the Shining Finger. Battle Mode This is the first of the Shining Gundam's high-powered modes, which allows it to employ its devastating Shining Finger attack. In this form, the Gundam's arm covers pop out and its face armor opens for extra ventilation. This transformation increases the Shining Gundam's speed and offensive capabilities, but reduces its sensor effectiveness, adaptability, and defensive strength. Super Mode The second of the Shining Gundam's high-powered modes. In this form, the Shining Gundam's overall performance is increased by 50%, its speed and offensive power are more than doubled, and the panels of its armor open up to reveal a variety of cooling systems, boosters, and field generators. The Super Mode is powered by the emotional energy of its pilot Domon, who at first could only attain this state when he lost control of his rage and passion. However, through the instruction of Schwarz Bruder, Domon learned to attain the serene state of mind of a true warrior, allowing him to activate the Super Mode at will. True Super Mode Similar to the regular Super Mode, but Shining Gundam changes to an all gold color. The overall capabilities of the unit are increased tremendously. However, this mode can only be used when Domon is in a state of complete calm. Armaments ;*Beam Swords :One longer and one shorter, hand-held when used and mounted in a recharge rack on the left hip when not. These are primarily used for slicing into opponents' Gundams or parrying other beam attacks. The shorter beam sword is usually used for regular close combat, while the longer one is used for the Shining Finger Sword attack. ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head unit. Primarily used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. ;*Machine Cannons :Mounted in the shoulders. They are primarily used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. ;*Shining Shot :Beam cannons mounted in pairs on each forearm. These are are only used when defending Tokyo's Shinjuku district from the Death Army. ;*Smoke Grenade :Only used once against the Neros Gundam; throws a canister that blankets a large area in smoke. Ultimate Attacks ;*Shining Finger :Domon's signature move, the Shining Finger concentrates a large amount of energy into the Shining Gundam's hand, resulting in it glowing bright green. Doing so enables the Shining Gundam's hand to tear through the armor of rival mobile fighters as if they were wet tissue. Typically, Domon utilizes the technique to grab the head of an opposing Gundam and crush it, which not only wins the fight but eliminates the fighter from the Gundam Fight altogether. Though the Shining Finger was usually a close range attack, Domon was at times able to use it to fire a powerful energy wave from Shining Gundam's hand such as when he used it to break free of the GF13-009NF Gundam Rose's rose net and later to push back a flash flood during his training in the Guyana Highlands. During his first encounter against the GF13-001NHII Master Gundam, Domon and Rain (who had piloted the Shining Gundam to protect herself from the Death Army and was still clad in the mobile trace suit) managed to increase the power of Shining Finger by performing the move together. ;*Shining Finger Sword :Used in Super Mode, a more powerful variant of the Shining Finger, the Shining Finger Sword concentrates the energy of the Shining Finger into one of the beam swords; changing its color to green. The length of the beam sword increases dramatically and Domon is able to impale an opponent's head with the sword. However, this technique was unreliable as it relied on the Emotion Energy System, meaning that it could only be used based on Domon's state of mind. Special Equipment & Features ;*Emotion Energy System :When Domon's anger peaks, his emotions are turned into energy. This activates the Shining Gundam's Super Mode, giving out maximum output. He is later able to activate the Super Mode at will after achieving a serene state of mind, unlocking the True Super Mode. History The Shining Gundam was sent to Earth from the Neo Japan colony at the onset of the 13th Gundam Fight. Though Domon used it for various Gundam preliminary fights across the globe, he also used it for his secret mission to hunt down the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. After the betrayal of his Master Asia in Shinjuku, Domon took the Shining Gundam with him to the Guyana Highlands to train himself to master its Super Mode. When the Devil Gundam eventually appeared at the Guyana Highlands, Domon was ultimately able to activate Shining Gundam's True Super Mode and deal a devastating blow to the Devil Gundam. However, the Shining Gundam was severely damaged soon after by Master Asia's Master Gundam. Fortunately, the Neo Japan government had deployed the GF13-017NJII God Gundam to Domon's location, and he transferred Shining Gundam's combat data into the new unit's system with Rain's help. Domon then left the powerless Shining Gundam behind at the Guyana Highlands as he departed with the God Gundam for the finals in Neo Hong Kong. Variants ;*Shining Gundam Urban Combat Type :A different colored Shining Gundam used for combat in city areas. ;*JMF1337SD Shading Gundam :A copy of the Shining Gundam, it is equipped with an AI system. ;*Shining Acguy Picture Gallery gf13-017nj-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit gf13-017nj-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch gf13-017nj-corelander.jpg|Core Lander shininggundam-corelandercockpit.jpg|Core Lander Cockpit Shining finger.jpg|Unleashing the Shining Finger GF13017NJ GundamWarCard.jpg|Shining Gundam (Battle Mode) from Gundam War card game 106857.jpg|Shining Gundam (Super Mode) from Gundam War card game 158612.jpg|Shining Gundam (Super Mode) from Gundam War card game Gundam Combat 29.jpeg|Gundam Combat goddo-01.jpg|Shining Gundam (from Gundam Perfect File) Shining 5234256.jpg|Shining Gundam in the 13th Gundam Fight Shining 5346437.jpg|Shining Gundam vs. Neros Gundam Shining 000975.jpg|Domon using the Shining Finger to defeat Neros Gundam Shining 3425000087.jpg|Rain on top of Shining Gundam, attempting to stop Minaret Gundam's attack Shining 0007568.jpg|New Shuffle Alliance's mobile fighters, with Shining Gundam at the centre God Shining Diorama.JPG|God Gundam carrying the powerless Shining Gundam NINJA Shining.jpg|Ninja Shining Gundam Gunpla OldShiningGundam.jpg|1/144 Original Shining Gundam (1994): box art Hgfc_shining_gundam_boxart.jpg|1/144 HG Future Century GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (2011): box art OldHGShiningGundam.jpg|1/100 HG Shining Gundam (1994): box art MG-Gundam-GF13-017NJ-Shining-Gundam-Box-Art.jpg|1/100 MG GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (2002): box art Shining_Gundam_HGEx_boxart.jpg|1/60 HG-EX Shining Gundam (1994): box art Action Figures MSiA_gf13-017nj-p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-017nj-p02_USAOriginal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-017nj-p03_USALimitedTranslucent_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (Translucent Version)" (North American limited edition Toyfare magazine exclusive; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-017nj-Hyper_p01_USA_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (Hyper Mode)" (North American limited release; 2002): package front view MSiA_GodGundamVsShiningGundam_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Final Duel Set: God Gundam & Shining Gundam" action figure double pack (Asian limited Toys Dream Project release; 2004): package front view. DXMSiA_gf13-017nj_p01_USA_front.jpg|Deluxe Mobile Suit in Action (DX MSiA / DX MIA) "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view DXMSiA_gf13-017nj_p02_USA_back.jpg|Deluxe Mobile Suit in Action (DX MSiA / DX MIA) "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package rear view RobotDamashii_gf13-017nj_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam" (2015): package front view Notes & Trivia *Domon typically says the following phrase when the Shining Finger is used: "Ore no kono te ga hikatte unaru! Omae wo taose to kagayaki sakebu! Hissatsu, SHAININGU FINGÂ!" ("This hand of mine glows with an awesome power. Its burning grip tells me to defeat you! Now here I go, Shining Finger!") *The Shining Gundam and its successor, the God Gundam, take their appearance from the battle armor worn by the ancient samurai warrior class. *During the first intro of G Gundam, when Shining Gundam enters Super Mode and draws its beam sword, the words G Gundam appears on the sword's blade (this also happens in episode 6). *In Super Robot Wars R ''and ''Super Robot Wars Impact, Rain pilots the Shining Gundam after Domon receives the God Gundam and keeps using it until the games' endings as there is no Rising Gundam in the games. *The Shining Gundam is the first Gundam in franchise history to not carry the traditional beam rifle/weapon and shield. References G-ShinGundam100a.jpg External links *GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:GF13-017NJ シャイニングガンダム